


Soulmate Seeker

by littlellamalittlelion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlellamalittlelion/pseuds/littlellamalittlelion
Summary: Dan and Phil were born in a world where you get a little pocket watch when you are born, that will help you find the love of your life. The clock ticks backwards from the moment your soulmate is born (or you are born if your soulmate is older than you) until you cross your soulmate on the streets, and then it starts ticking clockwise. Once your clock is working you have 48 hours to find your soulmate and start a relationship of any kind, or you are going to loose them forever. Every year in your birthday you get a glimpse of your soulmate during your dreams, as a way to give hints of where they could be, and as you get older, the dreams get more colorful, vivid and clear. Dan wakes up after a night out with his college friends, not remembering anything from the night before, and with his clock working clockwise. Now he has to find anyone and everyone that was in that party with him, to get to his soulmate before they loose their bond forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just want to say a couple of things before you read:
> 
> \- Dan and Phil do not belong to me, and this is an AU, meaning: nothing here is real, or expected to be truth. 
> 
> \- I'm not from the US, UK, Canada, or any other country that has English as first or official language, so if there is any mistakes here, please don't judge too hard, just let me know and I'll fiz it. 
> 
> \- This was originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjooy!

Reading, UK, June 2009

Dan

It’s 22:35pm on June 10th, 2009. Tomorrow is Dan’s 18th birthday. He is really excited for this one. He has heard his friends saying that the dream in your 18th birthday is the most vivid and clear of them all, and it seems to be the longest one too, happening in pieces trough the whole night. He is so excited that he can’t sleep, and that is really counterproductive today. Dan is moving around his bed, trying to get in a comfortable position, but failing miserably every time. In a desperate trial to get tired and fall asleep, he reaches to his bedside drawer to grab his pocket watch that he got when he was born. It’s old, but in perfect conditions. If you look at it, its just an usual pocket watch, but if you open it you will notice that the hands are moving anti clockwise. This is a soulmate watch. Everyone in the world has one, you just get them in the minute you are born and you carry it around every day, in the hope to find the one person in the planet that will make your life move forward, your clock move clockwise.

No one knows where the soulmate watches are made, how they get in your crib when you are born, or how they actually work, but they do. Your soulmate clock will start tick-tacking backwards in the minute your soulmate (or you, if you are younger) is born, and will continue like that until you cross pathways with your soulmate. Once you’ve done that, your clock will work just as an normal watch for 48h. Forty eight yours that you have to find your soulmate and start any kind of relationship with them. If you do, your clock won’t ever stop moving forward, until you die (or your soulmate). If you don’t, your pocket watch will stop and all the chances you’ve had to have a soulmate will be dead forever. Death of one of the soulmates, or the failure in finding them after the first encounter, are the only two things that can make a soulmate watch stop.

Dan’s eyes are following the hands moving around the watch, thinking about the past 17 birthday’s dreams he has had in life. He doesn’t actually remember the first five ones, and the sixth is just a blurred image of a greenhouse full of yellow flowers. The seventh one is a flash of a pool, and the eight, ninth and tenth are blurred beach images. None of them makes much sense until his fourteenth birthday, when he dreamed about a little white house in a large field, and a guy running around with a small dog, playing on the sun. He realized that his soulmate wasn’t the boy in the image when his mom explained that his dreams where trough his soulmate’s eyes, so he couldn’t see the actual face of his soulmate unless they were facing a mirror in the dream, and that was a chance in a million. He finds out his soulmate is in fact a boy in his sixteenth birthday, when he wakes up with a hard on after dreaming about his soulmate in a really private moment. He talks with his dad about it and finds out that these dreams are not uncommon, and its alright to have a same-sex soulmate, no one really cares about it anymore. The last one happened 364 days ago, and it was the best one yet. He could see people, actual people around, in a University. He could see gardens and part of the architecture of the buildings between the blurred images. Dan spent his seventeenth birthday looking colleges all around the world until he found out that one: York University. His soulmate was a student at York University. That was amazing. But the eighteenth one is supposed to be the best, and he is really excited for it. Dan falls asleep trying to assimilate all the informations he gathered trough the past dreams he had.

The dream started as any other, he is blinking. It took Dan a few years to understand why his dreams would start with blinks, but then he noticed that once a year he would black out for a few seconds on January the 30th. Just like that he realized that he wasn’t just dreaming, he was watching life happening trough his soulmate eyes. That was even more exciting. He knew his soulmate’s birthday was on the 30th of January, and that was more than exciting. Back to the dream, Dan looked around, trying to assimilate his surroundings. His is outside, on the streets. Everything is bright and colorful, as vivid as his friends said it would be. The first thing Dan notices is that it is night. Really late. The time on the dreams were always different, but his mom explained that would be because his soulmate was also dreaming, so he was just watching the other’s dreams. This time his soulmate was awake. Very awake. Outside. 

The place around him feels familiar, and then he sees it. The Wheel of Manchester. His soulmate is in Manchester. That makes Dan feels warm inside. He likes to know where -he- is. There are a few people around him, talking to him without noticing the change in his eyes, without seeing that Dan was the one in that body in that moment. He tries to gather all the information around him, like names, faces, scents, but its just too much. There is a Mike, and a Steven, a Phil and a Brian, but he doesn’t know who is who, he doesn’t know which name belongs to his soulmate. The images change, and he is in a taxi, the taxi driver is talking about his wife and things are kinda blurry, not as the past years, but like his soulmate is a little bit drunk and dizzy, and he basically can’t tell where the car stops. The image changes again and Dan, in his soulmate’s body, is laying in a bed, touching his aching hard on, trying to make himself feel better. There is something vibrating inside of him, hitting his prostate in a constant painfully pleasurable way. Dan feels everything, the hand has a different feeling from his own, and everything feels different, but its good, its actually great, he just hopes he can finish it before waking up, or that would be the worst orgasm denial ever. He tries to focus on his soulmate hand moving on his soulmate’s dick, or the vibrations up his ass, but his eyes move around the room, trying to see the details. There is a Muse poster, and a few albums around. There is a lion plushie on the bed, and the bed sheets have a blue and green pattern. He knows he has a fringe because its covering part of his eye, but he can’t really focus much on that. His hand is working frenetically and he tries not to moan because he doesn’t know who else is the building and he doesn’t want to cause trouble. He is getting close, really close, and he feels it, the pulling feeling in his stomach, he is being pushed back to his own body. Dan is awake.

-#-

Manchester, UK, June 2009

Phil

Phil is planning. Tomorrow is his birthday. Not Phil’s birthday, but his soulmate’s birthday. It’s easy to know the birthday and the age of your soulmate if you are older than they are. One day you just wake up and BAM! Your soulmate watch is working. Backwards, but working. Phil was only four when his soulmate was born, but luckily his mother was so excited for him that she recorded in a old video tape the first time Phil noticed that his watch was doing something different. The date in the video is June 11th, 1991. Tomorrow it’s his 18th birthday, the best one yet. Phil wants to make this one special, he wants to give his soulmate a little gift, so he decided to go out and stay out as late as possible, so when its time for ‘him’ to be sleeping he will still be outside in Manchester, giving a clue of where he lives. That wasn’t the only thing he planned, but he needed to be quick to put all the plan in motion once he blacks out a few seconds for the first time that night.

Phil remembers his 18th birthday dream. His soulmate was only thirteen by then so his life was just a big mess, with nothing really exciting happening. Phil basically float thru some of his meaningless dreams, but it felt different, like he was actually there. The dream it self didn’t actually matter, just the feeling of being a part of someone else’s life. But today that wasn’t the plan. He wanted this to be a good night for his soulmate, he deserved that.

He started in a pub. Sat outside with a view to a touristic place in the city. He was drinking, just passing time, until it was almost midnight and his friends joined him to a walk to the Wheel of Manchester. He wanted to be there for the first vision (as he liked to call the blackouts). His friends were actually excited to help him with that, so they were just walking around and laughing and making conversations when Phil started feeling a little dizzy and his eyesight started to go dark. It was time. It didn’t take long, one minute he was talking to Brian, in the other he was being called by Mike, everyone looking at him as he was an animal in a zoo.

“You alright mate?” Asked his friend. Phil agreed with his head, smiling. “Was it the mysterious boy?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Phil answers moving his head around looking for something even though he knows ‘he’ isn’t there. “Part 2 in action, let’s have fun!” They get excited and start walking to find a cab.

Phil planned going to a club to have a few more beers and dance a bit, so the ‘mysterious boy’ would have something like a celebration for him on his dreams, but during the three hours he stayed on the club, nothing happened. He was tired, really drunk, and horny. There was this guy on the club that tried everything possible to get Phil drunk and horny, and he was able to. If Phil’s body didn’t already belong to someone else, he would probably give the club-guy a chance. But his body did belong to someone else, so he decided to go home and give a little bit of a show to his soulmate. Part 3 of the plan was in motion. Phil said goodbye to everyone and went back home in a cab. The cab driver was rushing too much, and all the drinks Phil had were floating in his head, making him feel sick. That was the worst time for his soulmate to travel to his mind, and that is exactly what happened.

“Hey mate, do you need help?” The cab driver asked, while Phil was reconnecting to his body. The car had stopped in front of his house, so he prepared to leave, trying not to get too dizzy.

“Nah, cheers mate, here it is, keep the change.” Said Phil giving the money to the cab driver and moving inside his home. The only thing that passed in his mind before getting inside his flat was: ‘I hope I was sober enough for ‘him’ to notice my address’.

Phil was horny. That was great. On his soulmate’s 16th birthday Phil was in the middle of a good wank when he blacked out. He knows that the image and the feeling and the scenery aren’t really clear on your 16th birthday dream, so he wanted to do that again when his soulmate could actually experience what he was feeling. The problem was: Phil didn’t know when his soulmate would travel again to his body that night, or IF he would, so he had to take his time, and make sure he wouldn’t come before the vision. He decided to start with a hot shower, to get the blood pumping stronger. He took his time stroking himself under the shower, expecting a ‘visit’ during that time, but nothing happened. Phil didn’t know how long he would be able to hold his orgasm, but he would try his best for his ‘mysterious boy’. He didn’t put clothes on, grabbed a vibrator and some lube on the bedside table, and got to work. It didn’t take long for Phil to stretch himself, he had done that he night before so it wasn’t hard at all. He took his time to make himself feel good around the vibrator before pushing it against his bundle of nerves. He would leave the vibrations for later, when he started feeling like he is going to black out. While he waits his hands are frenetically working on his dick. It’s really hard to control the movements and the sensations. Phil has to ruin his on orgasm twice, painfully, before starting to feel dizzy, knowing that it was time. He rushes to to turn the vibrations on, making himself moan load echoing around his flat, and starts pumping his cock again, fast and strong, to give his soulmate the best he could have. He is in the middle of a stroke when he blacks out, and he is coming stronger than ever when he wakes up. His body is shaking and he is pretty sure that his neighbors can hear he moaning all over the whole building. That was the best orgasm ever, and he wasn’t the one who got him there. That just made everything feels ten times better. He is tired, drunk, and satisfied, so in a few seconds he passes out. His last thought is ‘Happy Birthday, mysterious boy’.

 

-#-

Manchester, UK, October 2010

Dan

Dan is out with his uni friends. Daniel J. Howell, University of Manchester, Law. His parents were extremely happy when he passed that university, but Dan never told them the real reason why he decided for that school in particular. They would understand him if he did tell them, but he didn’t want to get tagged as another soulmate seeker case in the world. Nothing against soulmate seekers, he was definitely one, but that would cause him trouble home if he wasn’t able to find his soulmate even after moving to his city. 

 

Well, Dan is out with his friends. He isn’t much of a party guy, but he is sure that his soulmate enjoys having a bit of fun because in his 19th birthday-dream he got another glimpse of a bunch of drunk people outside of a nightclub in Manchester, so he knows his soulmate likes to go there. That is exactly where he is right now. He is not expecting to find his soulmate in a nightclub in a random day of the year, but this isn’t a random day, it’s Halloween. Everyone is using masks, people are getting drunk, and the party is only starting. Dan is nervous about maybe finding his soulmate, and about being in a crowded party that he didn’t feel comfortable being on. He keeps checking his watch and trying to see if the hands are still moving backwards or no, but his friends are trying to make him relax a little bit. He is drinking pure vodka, mixed sometimes a little bit of tequila and orange juice, and before he knows he is too drunk to notice the scene he is making when he is dancing in a table in the middle of the VIP area. He has no conditions to go home alone by himself. His friends order him an Uber, and he is safely delivered in his dorm room by 6am. It takes him almost 10 hours of sleep, a cold shower, some pain killers and loads of water to notice that something is wrong around him. He walks around the room trying to figure out what is wrong, but he can’t, so he does what he does best in life: grab his watch, and watch the hands moving. And then it hits him. His soulmate watch is ticking clockwise. He has crossed pathways with his soulmate last night.

 

-#-

Phil

Phil wakes up late. Halloween was always a long night, but this year it was a little bit longer, since his plans were different from the other ones. He is really tired and he doesn’t feel like getting out of the bed until 3pm. He cooks some lunch, watches a few episodes of some random anime shows on Crunchyroll, and order some groceries online, since his flat is running low in food. Phil isn’t really worried about his watch until almost 5pm, when he finds it over the kitchen counter. He grabs the watch, just hoping to see the same thing as always, for the past 19 years, but something is different. Oh no.

 

-#-

Dan

No, no, no, no, no. Why did he drink that much? He couldn’t remember a single thing from last night. How the hell would Dan find his soulmate, if he didn’t even remember the place where he was, or how he got home, or whom he met. Manchester is just too much of a big city, to look for one person there. And how long have it been since he met his soulmate? He couldn’t remember a single thing past 10pm last night, that was over 18h ago. He had less than 30h to find a guy in Manchester. How would he do that?

Dan is panicking. He calls his friends and they all promise that they’ve never noticed the change in his pocket watch, and the ones that can remember what happened, don’t know much about Dan’s night. They know that he danced with almost all the boys in the party, and that he actually danced over a table, with a bunch of men touching him, so it could be anyone there. That doesn’t help, at all. Dan is leaving his university housing in the next minute. He is in the phone with the friend that invited him to the Halloween Party. He learns that it was a private party, something that actually helps him, but that in one point of the night they actually opened doors to people from outside, so even though they would be able to grab a copy of a guest list, that might not be enough.

He orders an Uber, and the girl leaves him in the door of the night club where he was just a few hours ago. It isn’t easy to get to the guest list, but once he says the magical “S” word, everyone is more than happy to help. It takes him a couple of hours to search trough everyone and cut off all the women, and men over 30 and younger than 19 named anything other than Brian, Phil, Mike and Steven . He is left with a list of a little bit over than 30 guys, not that bad. Dan meets his friends on a Starbucks, by the club, a few minutes later. They are all really excited to see a soulmate watch working, Dan’s was the first one in the group, and it takes a few moments for them to focus on the main problem: they have less than 27h to find a guy, that may or may not be in that list, in Manchester.

“Okay, we should start separating them between us. We will focus on different parts of the list, at the same time. The plan is looking for their online profiles in any social media we can find, and check if they have a black fringe, if they are as pale as the wall, or if something in them remind Dan of anything. You find a picture, and you show Dan. You may also check their profile for any message about their soulmate watch starting to work in the last 24h.” Said Louise, separating the list between the group of 4 friends. Dan is too focused on trying to search for a Mike Postney on Twitter to pay attention on her, or her organization skills. He is glad that she is there and helping, but he had work to do.

“I’ve found this Brian Craigton, from Manchester, lives in York, he is 25, oh no, forget about it, he is getting married to his soulmate next month.” Comment Jack, with his excitement leaving his voice following the evolution of the informations.

“Same for Brian Hylles, married and with a kid on the way. And he is only 24!” Said Mark, showing Dan a picture of the guy kissing his wife’s bump.

“I can’t find Phil Tyson anywhere on the web, the guy doesn’t even have a facebook page!” Louise made sure to show them the phone, with no information about the guy.

“It must be a fake a ID, he is probably under 18, and is giving a fake name on a fake ID.” Dan said, after finding what he was looking for. “This Mike Postney doesn’t look like one of the guys I saw in my dream last year, so there is a possibility that he might be “the guy”.” He shows the picture to Louise.

“He is hot.”

“He is. I’ll try to contact him, you guys keep searching, please.” Said Dan, leaving the Starbucks to stay outside, to send facebook message to the guy. It took a few minutes to think about what he should write. “Hey, have you found your soulmate yet?”, “Did you soulmate watch started ticking in the past 24h?”, “Are you looking for your soulmate right now?” None of them seemed right. Dan decided to use the second one, in the end he knew that the guy would understand him for being desperate. It took him a few minutes until Mike Postney sent an answer: “No, sorry mate, but good luck.” Another name off the list then.

“I’ve found a good one, but his watch hasn’t started ticking yet.” Mark said as soon as Dan got back to their table. “What about the Mike guy?”

“Same as yours, no soulmate.” He answered. He checks their lists and sees that they are already running out of names. Dan is scared. Louise can see that.

“Hey Dan lets order some coffee, come on.” She pushes him to the counter, so they can buy another caramel macchiato, even though Dan knew that this was only an excuse to push him to a side to talk to him in private. “Please don’t give up, we will find him.” She makes sure to tell him as soon as possible.

“I’m so stupid Louise. I should be checking, I should have noticed. I’m gonna loose my soulmate forever because I was too drunk to look at my watch.” Dan cried, in her shoulder. “Maybe I deserve to be alone forever. To be punished forever for being so stupid.”

“Don’t say that! You don’t deserve it, no one does, and we will find him, I promise you.”

“Hey Dan, I’ve found something!” Jack said, coming to them on the line. “This guy was on a car accident last night after the party. He is in an induced coma, but his brother said that when they found him, his watch was working. He hasn’t talked to him in over 3 months and he doesn’t know if he has found his soulmate yet, or not, but the brother agreed to let us visit.” He showed Dan the picture, and the guys looked like he was 25, or 26, he had a black fringe and totally could be ‘the guy’. “He is at the Manchester General, what do you think?”

“We should go. We can check the rest of the list on the way there.” Dan said leaving Louise’s embrace to grab his jacket and move outside, followed by his friends.

The cab drive until the hospital wasn’t long, but it was time enough for them to finish going thru the list, and discarding all of the other guys on it. This guy was his last chance. Dan was nervous. Jack gave the guy’s name on the reception and the woman on the desk showed them the way to the hospital yard where he was.

Dan meets the brother outside of the room. He is too anxious to pay attention on names or any information trowed on him. All that Dan can do is stare at the guy laid on the bed, behind the glass wall. He is pale, but his body is covered in purple and red bruises. His black hair is pushed back, and he has some plasters on his face. Dan can’t see much, but his stomach sinks, as if he was feeling the guy’s pain.

“The doctors said that they will wake him up early tomorrow. They don’t know what are the extensions of his injuries, or if he will be able to talk, but if he is you can talk to him.” Said Louise touching her friend’s back and comforting him. 

 

“How do I know that it is him? How do I know for sure, Louise?” Dan asked, putting his new worries out of him.

“Maybe you will feel happy. Like your soul is finally complete.” She said with a dreamy look on her face.

“Maybe you’ll just know. Like you feel that it is him, the one.” Commented Jack, from behind them.

“Maybe your watch will make a sound, or buzz, or something.” Mark tried to contribute to the conversation. 

 

“You don’t know. Not until you too talk about your dreams and your life and plans for the future. You then will notice that you too fit together, and thats it.” ’The brother’ answered, Dan still didn’t know his name, but wasn’t on a good place enough to ask.

“So I have to stay here waiting, suffering, until he wakes up and is strong enough to talk to me, so I can know for sure?” Dan asked, and the guy confirmed. Dan was scared, and stressed, sad, confused. “I’ll go for a walk.” That was the last thing he said before walking to the opposite way, down the hallway.

It took Dan a couple of hours of thinking on the Hospital garden, to put himself in order and going back to the room. On his way there a girl passed running on his side, crying. Dan didn’t pay much attention to her until he reached the room, and found her crying on ‘the guy’s’ side, holding his hand, and kissing all the safe and healthy places of his face that she could find. Including the mouth.

“Alice Lancsy, his soulmate.” That was all that Louise told him, before he turned his back again, and walked away. He heard Louise telling his friend to leave him alone, but he was already to far to hear whatever else she told them.

 

-#-

Phil

Phil dressed up as fast as he could and grabbed his car keys. He had to find his boy. He drove mindlessly around the whole city, for hours, trying to think, trying to find a way to finding his boy. He had met so many people on the night before. So many had pass his way during the day and night, how could him find one, in a sea of people?

When he started his job, he thought that it was a great idea. He knew that he would meet a lot of people and one of them, one day, could be his soulmate. He wasn’t prepared to face the reality that, he would meet a lot of people, and that , in the end of the night, it would make it harder for him to find out which one was the right one.

It was almost 8pm when Phil decided to stop his car around the Crumpsall Park, to walk around a bit and try to clear his head. He still had to start work in less than 30minutes, to fill in his hours, so he needed to relax a bit and focus on his job. He would continue the search for his soulmate tomorrow morning.

Phil sat in a swing for a while, he was too big to feel comfortable on it for a long time, and then decided that he was safer inside of his car. He listened to some musics, and then decided that it was time to work. He grabbed his phone and opened the Uber Driver app on, starting his day. As soon as he made himself open to be called, he received a call, from the park close to him. Time for the first client of the day.

 

-#-

Dan

He walked aimlessly for what felt like hours. Louise tried to call him but he just answered with a message saying that he was alive and would talk to her later. He didn’t want to go home, or to go anywhere for that matter, but the park close to the Hospital was starting to look dangerous with the night coming. Dan decided to order a car and drive around for a while, to get his mind out of the problems. He just wanted to separate himself from the devil-ish comments on his brain saying that he would be alone for the rest of his life. Un-loved. Sad.

Dan picked his phone on his pocket and opened the app on his phone, ordering for a car without putting a destination. The app let him know that the car was really close to him, and it took less than 2 minutes for him to be on the back seat of a nice new black car. He didn’t pay attention to driver, even though he knew his name because of the app, he didn’t want to think about the stupid search that used his whole day.

“Where to? There is no destination here.” Asked the driver. His voice sounded sad, but still beautiful. It was a cheerful voice, even though it didn’t sound like that at the moment. Dan knew that voice from somewhere, he didn’t know from where.

“Anywhere, I just want to think for a while. We can drive around your favorite park, or around the city, I don’t actually care.” Dan answered, grabbing his phone to let Louise know that he was safe in a uber car.

“Alright sir.” The guy answered and Dan let a little laugh leave under his breath. He notices it and tries to explain.

“I’m only 19. You don’t need to call me sir. Just Dan is fine.”

“Well Dan, I’m Phil. Nice to meet you.” The guy answered, and Dan looked at him for the first time. He was pale. White pale. His hair was the deeper black he had ever seen, and he had a fringe. A black fringe.

Black fringe. Phil. The voice. The weird feeling of knowing the guy from before. Dan couldn’t believe it. His brain must be playing a joke on him. It couldn’t be HIM.

 

-#-

Dan and Phil

The guy sat on the back sit. Dan, the costumer’s name was Dan. He was tall and had brown hair. That was all that Phil knew, but somehow it felt like he should know so much more. He felt like he knew the boy sat on his back seat. Maybe he had drive him around the city before, that wouldn’t be a surprise.

Phil asked for a address and the guy just told him to drive. That made Phil happy, he would make a lot of money on his first run that night, something good on his awful day. The boy didn’t look like he was having a great day either, but Phil decided not to comment on it, and just agreed, calling him sir. Dan made sure to let him know that Dan was fine, but that wasn’t the part of the information that stuck in his head. Dan was 19. The same age as his soulmate.

Phil tried not to think too much, or he would be sad again, so he ignored the information and continued driving. A few minutes later he checked his mirror, just to take a look on Dan’s face, and he was greeted with brown eyes starring at him.

“I’m sorry, but I have to ask you something.” Dan said, as if he was holding that inside and couldn’t contain it anymore. Phil agreed and waited for the question. “Where were you last night?”

“That’s a rather strange question.” Phil answered, kinda weirded out by the boy. But he answered anyway. “Basically everywhere. I was working. I always work thru nights, and last one was a good one for the business.”

“Did you, by any chance, drove a couple of drunk guys to the Manchester Uni last night?” Dan insisted, moving to the front of the backseat bank, tring to get a best look on Phil’s face while we was answering.

“Yeah I guess so. There was a girl in the car too, she was really nice and she wasn’t as drunk as the guys with her.” Phil answered after thinking for a while. “I offered to help with the guys but she refused, saying that even though they were really drunk and wouldn’t remember a thing in the morning, they should be capable to find their rooms by themselves.” Phil answered Dan, kinda wondering why he was asking that.

“I have another question for you. Please try to remember. Where were you around midnight of June 11th last year?” Dan asked, his heart jumping on his chest, his hands shaking and his breathing completely messed up.

If it was any other night, Phil wouldn’t know how to answer. But that a special date, a special night. Phil knew exactly where he was, and his heart skipped a beat when he figured out why Dan was asking him that, from all the questions he could make. Phil stopped the car, not feeling like he could control his shaking enough to drive. He wasn’t strong enough to move his head to look at Dan. Could that be possible? You randomly finding your soulmate twice in less than 48h? Was Dan ‘the boy’ from his dreams?

“I was at the Wheel of Manchester, with a few friends.” Phil answered trying not to get too over excited until he got the confirmation he needed. “I had a couple of friends with me. They were helping me to make that night a special one.”

Dan was on the verge of tears, but he needed to hear more. “Why did you want to make it special?”

“It was my soulmate’s 18th birthday, I wanted him to have a nice one. We went to the wheel so he could know where to find me, and then we went party so he could have some fun in his dream.” Phil was now crying looking at the front mirror in the car, looking at his beautiful boy.

“It was a very special birthday, thank you. "Dan answered, while climbing from the back seat to the front seat. "Specially the part where you’ve left me with a huge hard on and a ruined orgasm.” He commented, trying to break the ice, smiling a little bit.

Phil couldn’t take it anymore. He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped on Dan hugging him as hard as possible.

“I can’t believe you’ve found me.” Phil said in his ear, pressing his face strongly against his neck, trying to get a sample of his scent and the feeling of his skin.

“It’s more like we’ve found each other.” Dan answered, pushing into the embrace, as much as the space would let them. As soon as they stopped the hug, they were both looking for their watches in their pockets, to see if something is different.

“Well, its ticking just like this morning.” Phil said, kinda disappointed.

“We both know that the real deal is after 48h, when it doesn’t stop we will know that it’s forever.”

“What will we do until then?” Phil asked, looking at the beautiful boy.

“We can go for a coffee, or diner, or something. I don’t really care, I just want to be next to you right now.”

“I have an idea.” Phil smiled. Dan asked what and then Phil said the one thing that Dan wasn’t expecting to hear so soon after finding his soulmate. “I’ll compensate you for the ruined orgasm from last year.” Dan only had time to agree with his head before Phil turned his car on and drove them into the night.

The End


End file.
